La Crainte des souvenirs
by Deus-Nihil
Summary: C'est parce qu'il avait peur de se souvenir que Kanda n'aimait pas entendre son prénom.


**Titre :** La Crainte des souvenirs

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Kanda Yuu / Karma Alma

**Rating :** -13 ans

**Résumé :** C'est parce qu'il avait peur de se souvenir que Kanda n'aimait pas entendre son prénom.

**Notes d'auteur :**

- Amitié entre Lavi et Kanda.

- Amour réciproque entre Kanda et Alma.

- Kanda est âgé de neuf ans ; dix-neuf ans biologiquement parlant.

- L'histoire se passe après la mort de Karma Alma, chapitre 200 de D.G-M.

- Entre le chapitre 200 du manga et ma fan-fiction, vous êtes libres d'imaginer ce que vous voulez.

- Désolée si mon écriture n'est pas très agréable, mais je tiens à me centrer sur Kanda et Lavi.

* * *

><p><strong>La Crainte des souvenirs<strong>

La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, c'était lors de sa naissance... C'était _lui_, celui qui lui parlait chaque jour - dès ce que son corps avait appris à considérer comme le matin, qui lui avait dit. "Demander" serait le terme exact, mais enfin, sur le coup, il n'avait compris que la moitié des mots. "Yuu"... Et l'autre, l'étranger unique à son monde composé exclusivement de noir, disait être appelé "Alma". Les deux noms lui semblaient étrangement familiers. Mais plus encore ; amèrement douloureux...

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, ce qu'il entendit n'était pas les plaintes éternelles de ses "frères" : c'était la voix aimante d'un ange indéniablement déchu._

Dès lors, Yuu devint dépendant d'Alma. Pas qu'il l'aurait admis, surtout qu'il était particulièrement agressif envers l'autre cobaye ! Une agressivité dont, par ailleurs, il ne connaissait pas l'origine ; il avait commencé à idolâtrer Alma, puis, peu à peu, l'avait exécré. Et malgré ce fait, il se sentait protecteur... Les paradoxes qui le harcelaient devinrent, au fil du temps, un amour contenu et possessif dont il tentait, inconsciemment, d'ignorer - d'oublier ! la présence.

_Mais il avait beau être déchu, cet ange se relevait toujours, avec un sourire éblouissant qu'il ne destinait qu'à lui, qu'à "Yuu"._

Il avait toujours ce lien qu'il partageait avec l'autre. Il était plus fort encore que celui qu'il y avait entre lui et le reste de ses "frères", et il avait voulu mettre ça sur le compte de leur éveil, sur le fait qu'ils étaient physiquement ensembles ! Mais alors, à chaque fois, ses propres pensées lui semblaient traîtres.

_L'ange avait un nom... Un nom qui l'avait suivi deux vies déjà ! "Alma"..._

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il aimait Alma, c'était trop tard. Pas assez tard pour l'accepter, mais trop tard pour espérer que son amour serait réciproque. Ils avaient 10 ans, enfin, biologiquement ! Et cet amour... autant qu'il lui pesait et l'étouffait, il n'avait toujours pas l'impression qu'il lui appartenait, comme si c'était celui d'un autre être vivant en lui. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais sur le moment, il l'ignorait.

_Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger Alma... Le protéger de lui-même, du deuxième éveillé, de la réussite râtée... Yuu... Yuu. Yuu ! Yuu ! ! YUU ! ! !  
><em>

Noir.

_Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir ! !_

_ - Je t'attendrai... pour toujours..._

* * *

><p>- TAIS-TOI ! ! ! cria-t-il désespérément.<p>

La tête entre les mains, les genoux au sol... Le corps pitoyablement tombé à terre ; les larmes coulant inconsciemment de deux yeux fermés avec force.

- Yuu?

_ - Yuu... _

C'était un murmure. Une voix claire d'habitude joyeuse - presque autant que celle d'Alma, qui se fit entendre avec une hésitation et un choc que le-dit Yuu aurait pu lire sur les visage de chaque personne présente, si il avait ouvert et levé ses yeux.

Yuu ou Kanda, qui aurait pu le dire? Qui était qui? Quelle différence? Chacun des deux portait ses propres douleurs... En soi, Kanda portait également Yuu ; il cherchait à l'oublier. Mais si les souvenirs oubliés revenaient à la surface, alors il pourrait devenir fou, n'est-ce pas? Et qu'était-ce donc qu'un fou? Kanda l'était-il devenu, en entendant une fois de plus - une fois de trop, son prénom être prononcé?

- ...

Il ne répondit pas. Ce fier exorciste, engagé en tant que tel depuis bien plus longtemps que la plupart d'entre eux, venait de se casser. Il s'était brisé sous leurs yeux, par leur faute, leurs actions, leur harcèlement quand à l'appellation dont il voulait se débarrasser, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de calme. Pourquoi donc devaient-ils tous être réunis ici, en ces lieux qu'il réservait pour ses méditations? Pourquoi?

- Yuu? retenta plus fermement Lavi.

_ - C'est comparable à la fleur de lotus..._

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Et Lavi comprit. Pour lui qui, en tant qu'apprenti Bookman, connaissait les dossiers de chacun des exorcistes et des partisans à l'Ordre Noir, ce n'était pas dur de deviner ce qu'il se passait. Surtout que ce n'était jamais arrivé jusque là ; et Kanda était bien la dernière personne que qui que ce soit aurait pu penser pour une telle réaction.

Le dossier de Kanda était, parmi tous, le plus complet. Tellement complet que ça en était suspect... Alors Lavi avait tout lu et relu, malgré sa mémoire impressionnante qui lui permettait de se souvenir de chaque mot. Et, de par le vieux Bookman, il avait également pu avoir accès aux secrets les plus noirs et méprisables du Vatican. L'un d'entre eux était le Projet des Seconds Exorcistes. Et deux noms parmi tant d'autres, mais deux noms notés plusieurs fois et avec une ridicule insistance : Karma Alma et Kanda Yuu. Et alors, Lavi sut tout, du début à la fin ; il sut les deux vies de chacun, par cœur, plus encore que Kanda lui-même. Et ainsi, il découvrit l'original, le vrai Kanda Yuu, fiancé d'une autre exorciste : Karma Alma.

Mais ces fiançailles étaient un blasphème, aux yeux du Vatican. Alors le Pape lui-même décida d'envoyer Alma à la mort, afin de la "reformater" en secret en tant que Second Exorciste, _en tant que garçon_. Ainsi, croyait-il que, si l'expérience réussissait, il n'y aurait aucune chance d'une nouvelle relation amoureuse, car de ses propres croyances, l'âme d'une femme dans le corps d'un homme ne permettrait pas un amour droit et censé. Le Pape n'avait pas même pensé à la possibilité de l'homosexualité...

Le corps d'Alma, surveillé par les prêtres et les scientifiques, avait directement été emmené à la division scientifique. Kanda, connu alors en tant que Yuu, apprit durement la mort de sa bien-aimée, voulut s'en assurer, désirait voir le corps, l'embrasser une dernière fois ! Mais on lui dit simplement qu'il ne restait rien du corps, probablement dévoré par un Akuma. Sans que Yuu en demande plus, ils lui dirent que l'Innocence avait été détruite, mais le jeune homme, veuf avant d'être "illégalement" marié, s'en fichait pas mal. Sa bien aimée, son Alma, était d'une importance inégalable, pas même par tous les cubes d'Innocence existants !

Et depuis la mort de la jeune femme, Yuu enchaina les missions les unes après les autres, dans une tentative indéniablement suicidaire. Détruire le plus d'Akumas possible jusqu'à que l'un d'entre eux le détruise à son tour... il ne considérait que cette option et aucune autre. Il voulait mourir pour rejoindre sa défunte fiancée et, très vite, son entourage s'en rendit compte. Et lorsque Yuu comprit que sa colère était trop forte pour qu'il se fasse tuer par de simples Akumas, il sombra dans une profonde dépression, ne parlant plus, ne mangeant plus, et très vite, ne bougeant plus.

"Un légume vivant", écrivirent les scientifiques. "Inertie", insista l'infirmière en chef. Qu'il en fusse, aux yeux des exorcistes de l'époque, ça revenait au même : Kanda Yuu n'était plus capable d'être un exorciste. Et, un jour, Yuu, qui avait été mis en quarantaine, disparut. Le Pape avait ordonné à ce que l'on lui retire son Innocence de force, et c'est de là que Lavi apprit que Lenalee n'était pas la première à posséder une Innocence de type cristal. A l'époque, on appelait ça une Innocence de "type cellulaire", et les avancées technologiques n'étant alors, en plus grande partie, que des théories, on considérait ça comme un type symbiotique. Une grande erreur, car si on retirait l'Innocence d'un exorciste de type symbiotique, celui-ci n'en mourrait pas et retrouverait un régime alimentaire et un rythme communs à tous les êtres humains ; tandis que si on retirait l'Innocence à un exorciste de type cellulaire, celui-ci passerait par des étapes terribles de douleurs, ne pouvant que réclamer la mort tant son état serait difficile et mauvais. Et finalement, une conclusion incertaine ( à cause de la fréquence très faible des exorcistes de type cellulaire ) avait mené à la possibilité de mort du sujet, qui n'aurait alors pu supporter toutes ces souffrances. Et dans le cas où la douleur n'achèverait pas le patient, ce serait celui-ci qui mettrait fin de lui-même à ses jours.

Mais au lieu de tuer Kanda Yuu, la douleur ne fit que le sortir de son inertie. Il passait chacune de ses heures éveillé à crier, à hurler tellement qu'au bout des premières heures seulement, le son de sa voix devint bestial, comparable à celui d'un animal traqué, au bord de l'agonie. Les dossiers que Lavi avait lu n'en disaient pas plus, si ce n'est que Yuu avait été servi en pâture aux Akumas afin d'évaluer si, oui ou non, il restait une trace d'Innocence dans son corps ( et les dossiers ne donnèrent pas de réponse ) ; et qu'ensuite, le corps avait été récupéré par la même division scientifique que celle qui avait récupéré le corps d'Alma Karma. Ce fut leur plus grande erreur...

Dix ans plus tard, Yuu était né de nouveau. Dix ans dans un trou rempli d'un liquide froid et verdâtre, tellement étroit que le "nouvellement enfant" apprit instinctivement à grandir recroquevillé sur lui-même. Dix ans à oublier une vie antérieure qui lui était directement liée par un cerveau identique ; dix ans à recréer un être humain amélioré afin que, de nouveau, celui-ci se batte pour le Vatican ; dix ans à entendre les pleurs de ses semblables, n'en reconnaissant qu'à peine ses propres plaintes ; dix ans à apprendre l'humanité par des informations directement envoyées au cerveau...

_Dix ans à s'entendre communiquer inconsciemment ses sentiments à Alma..._

L'expérience avait officiellement prit fin il y avait neuf ans, terminée par un massacre, des pleurs, des "incontrôles", une _tragédie_... Officieusement, en revanche, Lavi soupçonnait que Yuu devait encore subir quelques tests scientifiques, mais il ne trouvait jamais le courage nécessaire d'y en parler. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de lui, mais parce qu'il avait peur de le voir se casser comme il était en train de le voir maintenant ; parce que Kanda Yuu était devenu un pilier nécessaire à l'Ordre et qu'assister à sa déchéance revenait à assister à la fin de l'Ordre, à ses yeux. Mais surtout, c'était parce qu'il avait apprit à connaître et comprendre Yuu, qu'il voulait l'aider et qu'il l'aimait comme si c'était son petit frère ( parce que, enfin, Yuu n'aura, à ses yeux, que neuf ans tant qu'il ne se rappellerait pas de sa vie antérieure ).

- C'est bon, Yuu. Ça va aller.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était approché, et il avait à peine pris conscience de ses mots, lorsqu'il s'accroupit et qu'il sépara, avec une force contrôlée, les bras de Yuu de sa tête. Malgré le fait que, en temps normal, le plus petit garçon était plus fort que lui, Lavi put facilement y tenir les mains au sol, comme si Yuu n'avait plus de force en lui et qu'il tentait juste de se protéger d'un quelconque danger.

- C'est ça ; le passé est le danger, pensa Lavi.

Si il ne sentit pas le sang collé à ses mains, Lavi le vit couler de la tête de Yuu, des deux côtés, entre quelques mèches de cheveux et cheminant lentement devant chaque oreille, passant sur les joues et tombant, goutte à goutte, au sol. Les ouvertures devaient être peu profondes, mais le sang coulait néanmoins à flot. Et Lavi se rendit alors compte d'une chose : les blessures ne guérissaient pas. Il s'inquiéta...

- Ne restez pas plantés là ! Que quelqu'un aille chercher la matrone !

Il avait presque oublié leur présence, à dire vrai. Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Jonhy, Mary, Timothy, et quelques traqueurs... Il se sentirait presque coupable de sa colère envers eux, sur le moment. Presque... Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien ! ? Yuu était mal, allait mal, et serait certainement mal si personne ne faisait quelque chose ! Et malgré son ordre agressif, sonnant pratiquement comme une demande plaintive, personne ne bougea, tous pétrifiés et obnubilés par la réaction impulsive, inattendue, et inopportune de Kanda.

_ - Ce n'est pas différent de nous._

- Bordel, vous voyez pas qu'il est en train de crever ! ?

Il ne voulait pas le dire comme ça, ni devant Yuu, ni devant tous d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il leurs jugeait utile de savoir. Yuu avait ses secrets et avait le droit de n'en parler à personne, même si ça le tuait à petit feu. Mais voilà, Lavi aussi se sentait mal de le voir comme ça et avait dirigé impulsivement sa colère contre ces statues vivantes. Il savait qu'il s'excuserait à eux après, mais pour l'instant, Yuu devait être soigné, et lui-même ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le quitter jusqu'à ce qu'il le sache sûr. Il savait que c'était indigne d'un Bookman, mais enfin, même son maître avait des sentiments !

A son exclamation, les occupants des lieux semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits, et avant même que qui que ce soit puisse dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, Allen se dirigea vers la sortie, courant aussi rapidement que possible. L'évidence était là : il allait chercher l'infirmière en chef.

_ - Pfff... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille... ? _

- Kanda... est en train de mourir?

Qui aurait pu y croire? Comment tout ça aurait pu être possible? Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que Kanda arrive dans la salle. Après, c'était l'habituel depuis les dernières semaines : Allen le provoquerait dans l'espoir que Kanda réponde, et celui-ci l'ignorerait encore. Depuis déjà plusieurs semaines...

Lavi se radoucit. Lenalee était la première amie de Kanda, depuis la tragédie de neuf ans auparavant. Et sa plus proche, sans le compter lui-même...

_ - Tu as bien dit une femme... ? _

- Lenalee...

Personne ne dit rien. Yuu ne bougeait plus, ne tremblait plus, le regard fixe et vide, avec un très léger écarquillement de peur que seul Lavi, certainement, avait remarqué. D'ailleurs, depuis quand Yuu avait-il les yeux ouverts? Il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Tu savais? interrogea Lenalee, hésitant entre l'étonnement et la colère.

_ - Haha... Désolé..._

- ... Je suis désolé... répondit Lavi.

- Depuis quand?

Cette fois-ci, la demande de la jeune fille était dur, sans une once de sympathie. L'émotion se jouait d'elle, et alors, le reste des occupants de la pièce n'avait aucune importance pour elle.

- Je suis un apprenti Bookman, Lena...

Elle le coupa et réitéra sa question, tout aussi froidement :

- Depuis quand?

- Le début...

- Tu le sais depuis tout ce temps ! ? Et tu ne nous as rien dit ! ?

- Yuu n'aurait pas voulu que vous le sachiez.

- Qu'en sais-tu ! ? Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'Allen le provoque dans l'espoir de le ramener, de revoir le vieux Kanda ! Plus d'un mois, Lavi ! !

Elle était en colère, triste, douloureuse... Le cœur battant vite, certainement, et le souffle coupé par quelques sanglots sur lesquels elle s'étouffait.

- Yuu n'aurait pas voulu que vous le sachiez, se répéta Lavi.

Lavi contre Lenalee... Aucun n'aimait ça, que ce soit les concernés ou les autres occupants ( qui ne savaient comment réagir ) de la pièce.

Un murmure... Lavi, qui avait toujours une ferme emprise sur les mains de Yuu, se tourna vers celui-ci. Il n'essaya pas d'arrêter le sang qui coulait toujours des blessures de "l'enfant-homme".

_ - Tu as froid, Yuu? _

- Tu disais quelque chose, Yuu?

Un murmure plus audible mais rauque lui répondit :

- Alma...

Ce mot, ce prénom, alerta Lavi. Il le savait vraiment. C'était la fin...

Qu'était-il censé répondre? La tristesse? La douceur?

- Yuu...

Lavi lâcha les mains de Yuu et, à la surprise de tous, le prit brusquement, tendrement, dans ses bras, calant la tête de celui-ci contre son épaule.

- Kanda !

Un tel moment... Personne n'aurait songé à l'intervention de Lenalee. Lavi préféra l'ignorer.

_ - Et toi, ça va, Yuu? _

- C'est bon, Yuu. Ça va aller. Ça va aller...

Il savait que c'était un mensonge. Un odieux mensonge ! Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

_ - Toi aussi, tu étais en train de pleurer, Yuu?  
><em>

- Je suis désolée, Alma.

- Rien n'est de ta faute, Yuu.

- Je t'ai détruit...

C'était la fin, Yuu hallucinait, et en plus, il culpabilisait. Si Lavi avait été révolté en lisant tout ce qui avait été fait à Yuu, à cet instant, il haïssait plus que tous ces scientifiques !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il se répétait, mais si il ne contredisait pas Yuu sur le fait qu'il était Alma, il pouvait pas non plus lui mentir. Yuu ne l'aurait pas voulu ! Pas le Yuu qu'il connaissait ! Pas cet exorciste fort et fier qu'il avait apprit à lire et à comprendre ! Non, pas lui ! !

_ - Avant que les pétales... ne tombent... _

- C'est toi, Lavi?

Yuu le reconnaissait?

- Oui, Yuu. C'est moi.

Une toux. Du sang craché. Rouge.

_ - Rouge...  
><em>

- C'est fini, n'est-ce pas?

- Ne m'oblige pas à te répondre, Yuu.

Avant ça, jamais il n'avait vu Yuu pleurer. Il raffermit sa prise sur lui.

- Tu pleures...

C'était une constatation faite au bord de l'inconscience, une affirmation qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Lavi. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- Où est Alma?

Perdait-il la tête. Savait-il au moins qu'Alma était mort? Qu'il avait bercé dans ses bras les restes du corps de son ami ( amour? ) jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme pour l'éternité?

- Il sera bientôt là.

Silence. Le temps semblait long. Trop long... Il crut presque que Yuu était tombé dans l'inconscience, avant que celui-ci ne se remette à parler :

_ - C'est p't-êt'e un peu tôt mais... ça te dit qu'on y aille tout de suite?  
><em>

- Où?

- Il arrive.

Mais que faisaient donc Allen et la matrone ! ?

- Je me souviens... Tu savais, pas vrai? Tu as toujours été trop curieux pour ton bien.

Oui, toujours. Kanda - non, Yuu le connaissait si bien.

_ - Yuu...  
><em>

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

Entendre le jeune homme androgyne parler avec une voix si faible, si maladive, lui était un supplice.

- J'avais peur...

Et ce n'était que la vérité. Une bien triste vérité...

_ - Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas? _

- De quoi?

- Je ne voulais pas te voir comme ça.

Un rire faible, cassé par une toux. Un autre cracha de sang...

- C'est raté, Lapin.

Parfois, dans de rares cas, Yuu l'appelait seulement "Lapin". Pas "Stupide Lapin" ou autre. C'était mieux encore que d'être appelé "Lavi" ( et pourtant, Yuu n'avait pas assez de considération pour appeler chacun par son nom ). Lapin : affectif, sympathique, et même respectueux.

- Je suis désolé.

Lavi s'excusait? Mais où allait le monde ! ? N'était-ce pas lui, le monstre meurtrier? L'humain inhumain? L'amant du sang et de la mort? Que devait-il choisir, entre diriger sa colère contre Lavi ou se noyer dans sa culpabilité? Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il répondit :

- Tais-toi !

Et il toussa de nouveau, sur la chemise blanche de Lavi déjà teintée de sang, et se teintant encore et encore.

_ - Rouge.  
><em>

- Ne t'excuse pas pour les autres, surtout si tu n'es coupable de rien !

Comment trouvait-il encore la force nécessaire pour s'exclamer ainsi?

_ - Tu es sain et sauf, Yuu ! !  
><em>

- Yuu...

- Kanda.

Lavi rit doucement, chatouillant Kanda de son haleine chaude.

- Pour moi, c'est la même chose. Tu es Yuu !

- Mais tu n'es pas Alma...

C'était soufflé trop faiblement... Beaucoup trop ! Il ne pouvait pas s'affaiblir d'un coup, n'est-ce pas? Pas comme ça ! ? Lavi sentait à peine la respiration de Yuu...

- Yuu?

- ...

Silence.

- Yuu !

Nouveau silence.

- Fais pas le con, Yuu ! Réveille-toi ! Yuu ! !

Il le secouait. Yuu ne se réveillait pas.

Silence.

Silence...

Silence...

Personne ne réagissait. Personne ne savait comment réagir !

Silence...

Des pas. La matrone et Allen, chacun essoufflé. Pouquoi fallait-il qu'ils eussent été si longs? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ! ?

Sans même la regarder, Lavi sut que la matrone savait.

- Lavi...

Douceur... Qu'avaient-ils tous? Qu'avait-il lui-même? Pourquoi?

- Lâchez-le, Lavi.

Ah non, ce n'était pas seulement de la douceur. Une once d'autorité, aussi. De la part de l'infirmière en chef, c'était quelque chose de peu commun. Personne ne doutait de sa sympathie, mais elle était connu comme, il fallait l'avouer, un des monstres de l'Ordre Noir. Même rang que Yuu, donc.

- Lavi.

Il ne répondit pas. Hors de question.

_ - Je suis tellement content de te revoir, Yuu, mais... _

- Il respire, murmura-t-il.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, vous le savez. Vous plus que quiconque.

- Moi plus que quiconque, c'est vrai. Mais comment peut-on se préparer à quelque chose comme ça? pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Lavi ravala un sanglot.

- C'est injuste, dit-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il ne chercha pas à remarquer les larmes dans les yeux d'Allen, de Johnny et de Lenalee, les sanglots excessifs de Miranda, l'incrédulité et le choc de Krory, le calme péniblement amer, atroce, de Mary, l'incertitude et l'incompréhension de Timothy et des traqueurs... Non, il s'en fichait pas mal de tout ça. Tout ce qui importait était Yuu et juste Yuu !

- Il ne méritait pas ça...

Oh? Il ne contrôlait plus même le ton de sa voix?

_ - ... Je vais devoir te tuer... _

- L'Ordre l'a tué ! !

Colère, haine, mépris, chagrin... Il resserra encore une fois son emprise sur le corps trop maigre et trop pâle du Japonais, ne cherchant pas même à cacher ses larmes.

- Il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait, répliqua l'infirmière, imperturbable, si ce n'est avec un peu de douceur et de tristesse.

- Il a été forcé ! Je sais tout ! Tout ! ! Il n'a jamais voulu ça ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec Alma... C'est injuste... Injuste ! L'Ordre les a tué, puis les a utilisé en tant que Seconds Exorcistes ! Et le résultat? Je vais vous le dire, moi, ce résultat ! Deux cobayes d'expériences scientifiques qui s'entretuent, se mutilant jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne puisse plus se régénérer et meurt ! Deux morts obligés à revenir à la vie à cause d'une saleté de religion et d'un homme qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontré ! Deux gamins nés à l'âge de dix ans, subissant les pires tortures jusqu'à ce que l'un ai des hallucinations et que l'autre devienne fou et massacre presque cinquante personnes ! Deux amants condamnés à s'aimer une nouvelle fois, par des sentiments à peine réels !

Silence.

Surprise.

Choc.

Larmes.

Sang. Rouge. Celui de Kanda Yuu. Ce sang coulait ; Lavi ne voyait rien.

- Oh Yuu...

Sa voix était cassée et étouffée, ses larmes étaient trop vraies.

_ - Je ne veux pas que Yuu se fasse cryogéniser. _

- Tais-toi, Lapin.

Un murmure à peine vrai, presque le fruit de son imagination. Yuu n'était pas encore mort, il le savait ; il ne s'attendait pas juste à ce que celui-ci se réveille de nouveau.

- Yuu...

- Cesse... de pleurer...

Lavi serra les dents. Yuu ne respirait pas, si?

_ - Laisse-moi venir avec toi... _

- Je veux voir Alma...

- Bientôt, Yuu. Bientôt...

Le sang qui coulait des oreilles de Yuu s'écoula goutte à goutte sur le sol. Sa tête n'avait pas guéri non plus, tâchant autant la chemise de Lavi que le sol.

_ - Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras rejoindre le monde extérieur...  
><em>

- Emmène-moi dehors.

Normalement, le Japonais ne demanderait jamais ça. Il ne laisserait personne le porter dans ses bras, et éviterait de demander des faveurs. Mais il se savait mourant, et ça changeait énormément de choses. Et donc, Lavi le prit confortablement dans ses bras, permettant à la tête de Yuu de se reposer sur sa poitrine.

* * *

><p>Dehors, le temps était gris. Il risquait de pleuvoir n'importe quand, et l'air était un peu froid. Mais ça ne semblait gêner ni Lavi, ni Kanda.<p>

_ - Yuu... _

Hallucination ou réalité, Kanda entendait cette voix. Il reconnaissait Alma...

- Alma?

_ - Yuu. _

- C'est toi, Alma?

Non, ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Un vulgaire souvenir qu'il préférait enterrer !

_ - Hé, tu es réveillé? _

Il n'en savait rien, à vrai dire. Il ne savait même pas si ses yeux étaient ouverts. Il n'y voyait rien...

_ - Dis, tu es réveillé? _

C'était familier...

_ - Hé !  
><em>

Il insistait !

- Je ne sais pas...

_ - Fais-moi un signe si tu es réveillé.  
><em>

Oui, il se souvenait, maintenant. Il venait tout juste de naître. Il faisait froid, mais il pouvait à peine bouger. Si Alma ne l'avait pas aidé, il aurait probablement pourri dans ce trou étroit.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Yuu, ou Kanda, qui qu'il fusse, tendit, avec quelques difficultés, sa main vers les nuages. Le ciel, lui, commença à lâcher sa pluie, comme si il pleurait.

- Alma m'attend...

Il n'avait pas oublier Lavi. Il préférait lui dire, c'était mieux ainsi.

- Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sais.

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Les joues de qui? Lavi? Yuu?

_ - OUAIS ! ! ! !  
><em>

C'était les deux, en fait... Risible, n'est-ce pas? Le grand Kanda Yuu qui pleure dans les bras du Stupide Lapin ! Il se sentirait presque honteux, mais plus rien n'était normal ; plus rien n'avait d'importance.

_ - GENIAL ! ! !  
><em>

- Pourquoi?

Interrogation chuchotée au souvenir d'une naissance qui devrait être oubliée... L'âme déchéante de l'Asiatique s'allégeait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que sa douleur s'estompait.

_ - Je suis tellement content ! J'ai toujours cru que j'étais seul !  
><em>

- Nous le savions, Alma, n'est-ce pas?

Lavi le regardait. Il aurait voulu demander "savoir quoi?", mais se tut. De toute manière, il n'était pas sûr que sa voix aurait franchi la barrière de ses sanglots silencieux. Néanmoins, aux prochains mots de Yuu, il crut avoir la réponse qu'il n'osait pas demandé :

- Que la solitude peut être douloureuse...

_ - Tu sais quoi?  
><em>

- Non, je ne sais plus. Dis-moi, Alma, qui suis-je?

Comment tant de larmes pouvait ternir à ce point le visage de cet enfant de neuf ans? Et comment un enfant de neuf ans pouvait-il se supporter dans un corps de dix ans son aîné, soit de dix-neuf ans? Comment?

_ - Tu t'appelles Yuu, c'est bien ça?  
><em>

- Pour toi...

_ - Moi?  
><em>

Silence. Attente d'une réponse pour l'un, attente de la fatalité pour l'autre.

_ - C'est plutôt embarrassant...  
><em>

- Qui s'en soucie?

_ - Uhm, je m'appelle...  
><em>

- Alma...

_ - Alma. _

Où la réalité se calque sur les hallucinations... Où meurt pour une dernière fois une âme déjà inerte... Où un dernier souffle sera en mesure de laisser s'échapper le nom de son aimé...

Le corps sans vie de Kanda Yuu s'effrita, devint telle que de la pierre, puis se dispersa en plusieurs petite particules vertes pâles ( tellement semblables à l'Innocence, aux yeux de Lavi ), laissant entre les mains de Lavi ses vêtements et son Innocence, Mugen, qui rouilla directement à vue d'œil et se transforma en croix d'Innocence.

_ - Je t'aime, Yuu. _

...

...

** - ... Oui. **

* * *

><p>Lavi déplia la feuille que lui avait donné Komui. De la part de Kanda, paraitrait-il, qui l'aurait écrit quelques jours avant sa mort. Le mot était si simple qu'il le fit sourire : du Yuu tout craché !<p>

_Lapin,_

_Je sais que tu sais... Ne te demande pas pourquoi je viens te hanter._

_Merci pour tout,_

_Yuu_

**FIN**


End file.
